Twelve days before christmas
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: no your computer isn't having a melt down i really wrote a one shot about christmas. Call me crazy, all my friends do. I hope you like it, Facebook inspired it.


I wasn't on FF at Christmas time so he's a one shot that I randomly thought of while listening to Christmas music on YouTube this summer. (Don't judge me!)

I don't own KND

It was only twelve days before Christmas and in the tree house everyone was getting ready for the holiday season.

Well almost everyone….A certain Australian was sitting blankly in his room, thinking (for once) about a certain Japanese girl.

Hoagie Gilligan, now twelve years old like everyone except still eleven Kuki Sanban, was hanging some lights outside the tree house. Kuki was helping him, giggling and singing to herself like always.

"La, la, la, la, la!"

"So numbuh three what did you get numbuh four this year?" Hoagie asked climbing the really very high ladder.

"I uh, have no idea" She pouted "I mean I want to get him something he wants but-"

"-But you have no idea what that is?" Hoagie raised an eyebrow

"Exactly! What does he want?"

"Sorry Kuki I don't know, maybe you should ask him though"

"Your right" Kuki ran off before he could get another word in

"Numbuh three come back! You're supposed to hold the ladder!" Hoagie yelled as the ladder wobbled so much, eventually falling. The only thing keeping him from going "splat" was getting tangled up in the lights he was hanging.

Without knocking Kuki rushed into Wally's room.

"Hi Wally!" She called to him. But he didn't turn around. He didn't say anything

_Did he hear me? Maybe I should talk louder. _Kuki thought

She walked over to and climbed into his wresting bed. She stood right behind him and yelled as loud as she could

"HI WALLY!"

Wally leaped 5 feet into the air and right into his fighting stance, but filled with anger when he saw Kuki Sanban standing in front of him.

"Kooks!" He turned his IPod off and put it in his pocket "What do you think you're doing, sneaking around like that?"

"I just wanted to know what you wanted for Christmas"

"Nothing" he muttered

"Nothing! Come on you gotta want something"

"Nothing"

"What about a football?" Kuki asked

"Nothing!"

"A rainbow monkey?"

"I do not want a rainbow dorky, I want nothing"

"Just tell me what you want for Christmas!"

"I don't need a gift"

"Tell me!" she demanded

"I SAID I DON'T NEED A GIFT" he yelled starting to walk away.

"DON'T SHOUT, I'M JUST ASKING!" Kuki yelled back.

"WHY WOULD I WANT A GIFT WHEN I ALREADY HAVE YOU?" Wally's eyes got enormous when he realized what he just said. He didn't dare to turn around to look at the girl behind him.

Kuki as well was frozen in her spot.

_Did he just admit to liking me? _Kuki asked herself

_What do I say now? _Wally asked himself.

Soon Wally turned around and looked at the confused Japanese girl.

"What I mean is….Have you as a friend?" Wally lied.

"And of course he takes it back" Kuki said under her breath annoyed.

"What?" Wally asked

"I said of course you're gonna take it back!" She said angrily "That's so like you!"

"What the crud are you talking about?" Wally asked

"Wally you have tried to tell me you like me in like 5 episodes already! Can't you just admit it! No one is stopping you"

"Well ….uh….I…."

"Do you like me or not Wally?" Wally started panicking; nothing Hoagie or even Nigel has ever told him had prepared him for this.

"Like you? No way! Nonononon nuh uh! Nope No way uh, uh ain't gonna happen…yes."

"I knew it!" she yelled bringing him into a deathly squeeze. "I like you two Wally"

"Merry Christmas kooks" Wally smiled at the insane girl he was hugging.

"Merry Christmas Wally"

And they all lived happily ever after….well not really.

"Can someone please get me down from here!" Hoagie yelled from outside the tree house. "please?"

I hope you liked it. Happy holidays

Wally: Merry Christmas

Kuki: It's not Christmas Wally

Hoagie: Its Christmas in July

Kuki: Yeah! Except…it's not Christmas and it's not July

Me: When I said Happy holidays I meant Like happy labor day and such.

Wally: Oh

Kuki: Wally what did you get me for labor day?

Wally: uh-LOOK A BUNNY!

Kuki: *Looks for bunny*

Wally: *runs*

Me: ain't the holidays great?

Review! Review like your life depended on it, because it does. I know where you live.


End file.
